Double Trouble
by TheAwesomeFactory
Summary: The Teen Titans are just getting over the loss of Terra, when up pops some crazy gril who claimes to be her twin sister. The titans arn't sure to trust her but hey, anything to get Terra back, right? RobxStar BBxT
1. Going, Going, Gone!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter One: Going, going, GONE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Though I do own Lauren**

Hello all! Thank you for stumbling upon this oh so humble story! Please review, for I am new to fan fiction and need to know how things are done. So review! It really isn't that hard, you know…

"Terra, I'm still not convinced." An uneasy looking blond (a.k.a, Lauren) glanced down at her lavender painted nails. She used to like primping, you know, painting nails, putting on makeup to look silly, pretending to be a rock star.

Terra, her almost identical twin sister (you could tell the difference from their eyes, Lauren's were lavender and Terra's were blue), had never been into it. Lets face it; Terra was loud, independent, and a tomboy. Lauren was quiet, nervous, and a girly girl. So, you would understand that it was entirely Terra's fault that they were now running around the countryside, battling evil monsters.

That's right, Terra had somehow convinced Lauren to come with her to fight monsters outside their quaint little village, Naraville (Lauren thought it was hypnotism, but really, deep down, she new that she would never be able to live without Terra).

Their latest mission: giant scorpion. It has been terrorizing Jump City, the city closest to Naraville. Lauren had been wondering why the Teen Titians didn't take care of it, it was their city. Oh well, it was their duty to pick up the extra pieces that the big time superheroes thought they were too good for. 'The Janitors,' Terra said. But, of course, they both new what they really were. They were the Elemental Twins, born with abilities so they could fix what is wrong with the world and protect it from all evil (at least, that's what they thought).

"Come on, Lauren," A much mare casual looking blond punched her lightly in the shoulder (a.k.a, Terra) "With your perfectionist attitude, you can do about anything."

"Terra," Lauren smiled, "I'm not a perfectionist."

"Aren't you the one that refused to sleep in the cave closer to town because it had a rock that made the symmetry in the cave totally off?"

"Well-"

"And, wasn't it you that got totally mad when I told you to direct the wind 45 mph, and you did only 44 ¾ mph?"

"That was-

"AND, you were the one that would only go skiing in Wisconsin in perfect S's."

"Alright!" Lauren couldn't help but burst out laughing. "I do go perfectionist sometimes, but none the less, I think that a sandstorm is a bit out of my range, especially if I haven't practiced."

"Look,' Terra glimpsed anxiously at her watch, "We don't have much time. The scorpion comes out for its afternoon snack at 2:00, and it's 1:55. Just direct the wind into the sand. If you won't do it for the city, will you do it for me." She made puppy dog eyes and blinked 100 times per minute.

Lauren sighed, but couldn't help smiling, "Well, O.K, you can count me in."

Just as those words left Laurens mouth, the sand dune beside them slowly started collapsing (no, silly, the sky is not falling. That is the scorpion's lair). Terra got the scorpions attention by screaming, giving Lauren enough time to float up toward the rocks above (wouldn't it be a rip-off if you had control over the wind and couldn't fly?). She positioned herself on the rock exactly above the spot when she should start the (gulp) sandstorm.

This was tricky business, everything had to be perfect. The scorpion had to see Terra, but not for too long. He couldn't get too close, or else Terra would be as burnt as French toast. Just as Terra passed under the rock, Lauren blew the wind into the sand, like Terra had instructed. Yes! A sandstorm! Lauren jumped up and down with glee, she had done it! She was sure that Terra would give her a pat on the balk, but due to the circumstances, it would have to wait.

At exactly 45 mph., the wind rushed into the sand, making it almost impossible to see, but Lauren wasn't worried. She had played enough pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey games with Terra to know that she didn't need her eyes to see. When needed to (such as now), she used her scenes to see.

Lauren kept the wind going into the sand for exactly 15 minutes and 34 seconds (Lauren counted) until she heard the definite crunch of rock, then she slowly made the wind go down. She had to do it slowly, so if people where coming by, it would seem natural. When the san completely sent down, Terra was no longer in the spot where she promised to be. _That's odd_ Lauren thought _she always keeps her promises._

_Oh, well,_ Lauren surged _minor setback_. She scanned the canyon for Terra until she found her, talking to the Teen Titians! Lauren smiled. So they where not as lazy as Terra made them out to be. But Terra and Lauren had beat them to it.

_"Where did you come from, how did you get here, what is your favorite color and do you want to be my friend?"_ A female voice floated across the canyon. Hmmmmmmmm, that was odd. Why did Terra not signal to Lauren to come? While Lauren was contemplating this fact, the same female voice drifted across the canyon:

"_I will not let my new friend stay in the cave of darkness!"_

This time it was Tara's voice.

"_I have a flashlight"_

Then, a male voice _"Why don't you come live with us?"_

Then Lauren saw Tara going into the distance, with the Teen Titians.

Going, going… _GONE!_

_What!_

I hope that you like! PLEASE R&R, I want this story to be the best you've seen!

Buh-bye!

Sassy Actress


	2. Lauren's Nightmare

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter Two: Lauren's Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titians. Wish did, do not starts crying**

Hello, all! I hope you guys all like this, I tried to make it longer then the first one, but it still might not be long enough for you. Ah, well, let's get to it, then!

Lauren slowly poked at the charred logs and sighed. The fire had gone out quite a while ago, but Lauren didn't notice until now. You see, usually Lauren was very alert, but with this one thought in her mind, she just couldn't concentrate:

WHERE IS SHE?

Terra had been missing for a whole month now! Usually if Terra was gone for more then 24 hours, she would send a telepathic message. But it had been 720 hours, NO MESSAGE! Lauren was officially a nervous wreck. After no message from Terra for 29 hours, she started pacing nervously. At 30 hours, she threw little rocks on the wall. At 31 hours, she had put large rocks in front of the cave using wind. They where heavy boulders, so it took almost all of Laurens power to move them, she only had a little bit left. With that, until she had more power, she couldn't get out.

But then again no one could get in.

After another day of sitting and thinking, Lauren decided it was nighttime, and time to go to bed. She couldn't tell what time it was, because the rocks blocked all of the light out and she had lost the watch in the darkness. So, she just decided what time it was.

For dinner Lauren had a pinch of denigrated milk, a cup of water from the spring in the cave, and caned soup (Lauren had a few matches left, but she was running out.

Lauren didn't sleep well that night. The dirt floor wasn't conferrable, but she had gotten used to it. The thing was, she had this terrible nightmare. She had a dream that she was walking down a dark tunnel, and she heard this voice calling out for her

_Lauren, Lauren!_

She started walking faster, towards the voice.

_Lauren, help me!_

Lauren broke out in a full out run, but then the end of the tunnel was a cliff, and she was running so fast she fell over the edge. Once she hit the ground she wasn't injured, though.

_Please, Lauren, help me!_

Lauren lifted her head, and saw Terra, but she was stone.

_Terra!_

Then she woke up, breathing hard and sweating. She looked around, thankful it was a dream.

Or was it?

After that thought struck Lauren, she couldn't go balk to sleep. She tossed and turned, and every time she was on the brink of sleep and being awake, the horrible memory of Terra in stone came to her.

Finally, Lauren just gave up on sleeping, and just sat and wondered:

_Where is Terra?_

_Is she O.k.?_

_How much longer till she returns?_

_How is she doing with the Teen Titians?_

_What would Terra do at a time like this?_

That's it! Lauren struck herself on the head. What would Terra do? Obviously, she wouldn't just wait around, hoping everything would become better; she would go out and do something about it! Well, it was time for Lauren to take a leaf out of Terra's book. She would go looking for Terra.

_One small problem remains_, Lauren reminded herself. _I'm still to weak_ _to do anything!_ Those boulders had taken a lot out of Lauren. _What would Terra do?_ Lauren wondered. _She wouldn't give up so easily if she had a dream that I was caved in stone._ Lauren tried testing herself. She tried flying. She could still fly. Good, that would come in handy. Lauren tried to tell how long she could fly. She gave herself little tests. She flew around the cave, and then she did it twice. Whenever she felt tired, she kept on going, ignoring the tiredness and soon, pain. She tried going over the whole cave with a flashlight, trying to find another way out. The only thing she found was her watch.

Day by day, little by little, Lauren got stronger. She was starting to be able to fly longer and higher, and after a week of training, she started being able to make wind currents. She tried new things, like trying to make clouds, which could expand her fighting abilities. She figured if she were going to get Terra back, she would have to learn how to do more things. She made rain, snow, and (what she thought to be more useful) thunder and lightning. She even was able to make other things fly, not just herself.

After a few more weeks of training, Lauren desisted that she was ready. Even with her new strength, she was still too weak to blow the rocks this way and that again. So instead she took a smaller rock and sent a very strong wind current with the rock so it burst open. Once she got out of the cave, she winced and covered her eyes. With all that time in the dark cave, she felt like a vampire. She tried to open her eyes, but she just couldn't do it. Finally, she just gave up in trying to walk normally in the sun and made a cloud over her head that was sort of like an umbrella. She held on to her messenger bag that she used to hold and took off in open area. Her flying was still a little wobbly, but it got better as time went on. As she was flying over the lake, she looked in her refection. She almost screamed.

_Oh my gosh, I look terrible!_

Her blond hair was matted down with mud (from the rain) and dirt. Her pink t- shirt was solid and ripped, same with her white skirt. Her jazz shoes that she had changed into shoes, well, you couldn't quite tell _what_ they where anymore.

_Okay, before I do ANYTHING, I have to get freshened up._

She flew back over the lake to the rock terrain. She washed her hair the best she could and took a bath in a mountain spring she found. She put on tweed pants and a lavender tank top, and washed all of her chipped nail polish off. She didn't have another pair of shoes, so she scrubbed and scrubbed at her old ones.

_There, _Lauren thought, smiling, _at least I look remotely acceptable._

So she put her dirty cloths into her messenger bag and flew back over the rocks and over the lake. This time her reflection didn't look like a banshee.

Once she got on the island with the giant T on it, the confidence that had filled her since she started practicing disappeared. She started to feel anxious.

_What if they don't know who I am?_

_What if they kick me out?_

_What if they are mean?_

And, of course, the dominant one:

_What if the don't know where Terra is?_

That one scared Lauren the most. Lauren took a deep breath and tried swallowing her fears (instead of helping, it made her want to throw up). She counted from 1 to 10 slowly, thinking about the good chi being with her (that didn't help either).

Finally she told herself to get a grip, and if she was going to be a nervous wreck all of the time, then she will never be able to ask the Teen Titians her questions.

She stood up straight, head held high, and knocked four times on the door (it was a nasty little habit she had. She always knocked four times because she was afraid that they didn't hear her the first time so she knocked three other times, just to be safe).

A green face pocked out. At first it looked scared, then puzzled, then it was filled with immense joy.

"TERRA!"

I hope that the next chapter will be up soon, but only the fates can now for sure.

Please R&R

Sassy Actress

q


	3. Meeting the Titans

**Chapter Three: Meeting the Titians**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titians, and I am so un-creative I can't think of anything better.**

Dear Readers,

I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry. I didn't realize I was putting Tara instead of Terra! I guess it is because I have a cousin named Terra, but she writes it Tara. I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry. Thanks for letting me know, anonymous!

Anyway, thank you all for reviewing. Other anonymous, I will surly check out Reggie Tuesday's!

Let's get cracking!

"T-Terra?" Lauren sputtered, "I'm not-"

The green man must not have heard what she said. "Come on, the rest of the titans will be so glad to see you okay!"

"T-titans?" Lauren muttered, as the green man was leading her up a stairway.

"I'm not-" it was too soft, she couldn't even hear it.

"I'm not-" the green man still didn't hear her

Lauren closed her eyes and yelled

"I'M NOT TERRA!"

Five pairs of eyes looked up at her.

_Why are they staring at me?_

_Stop looking at me!_

_What do you want?_

_Okay Lauren, speak_

_Speak._

_SPEAK!_

The words were ringing in her head, but she just couldn't.

"Who are you?"

She fainted.

"_Who is she?"_

"_What does she want?"_

"_Beast Boy, why did you let her in?"_

"_She looked like Terra."_

"_She could be an enemy."_

"_Or she could be a friend."_

"_We can't take any chances."_

Quiet and distant voices swirled around her, like a kaleidoscope. Lauren didn't know where she was. It was too soft for the cave, too hard for her bed at home, too dark to be daytime outside, and too light to be nighttime.

Then she remembered. She was in the Teen Titans Tower.

(A/N: that could be a tongue twister)

Lauren shot up, and found herself on a carpeted floor in the tower's living room. The Titians had left the room, and were talking quietly in the hallway.

Lauren got up and examined the room. There was an abnormally large T.V. and game controllers scattered about. The kitchen in the corner (A/N: another tongue twister!) was messy, but not dirty.

"We have to question her."

Lauren frowned. _What do they mean, 'question me'?_

The Teen Titans, all five of them, filed into the room.

"Ah, good, you're awake."

A guy with a mask and a cape (she knew who the Teen Titians were, she didn't know their personal names) was talking.

"Y-y-yes," Lauren said, stuttering, "I-I-I'm s-sorry about that."

"Who are you?"

A girl with bluish- blackish hair was talking

"L-Lauren." Lauren said. "Lauren Markson."

"Lauren, hum?" said the masked teen. "Cyborg, do a DNA scan.

The man with glowing blue body parts sent a blue light over Lauren, scanning her from head to toe.

The blue man sighed, "DNA is identical to one of the criminals in our bank."

"Lauren, whatever you've done," the masked teen "you'll have to spend the night in the cell."

"C-c-cell?" This time she was stuttering out of fear.

"I is were we put your type, criminal," the same blue and black girl snapped, "It is where we keep you until we can take you to prison."

"P-p-prison?" Lauren chocked out. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Your DNA is in our bank Lauren, if that is your name, you have done something to deserve it."

The blue and black girl mad a black bubble around her, and glided the bubble with Lauren in it to a door that Lauren knew she would never get out of.

He he I'm leaving you there!

I know it is a little dark for the Titians but hey, how would you treat a criminal?

TTFN (ta ta for now)!

Sassy actress.


	4. Fears Realized

**Chapter Four: Fears Realized**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titians belongs to the people who made them, witch is not I!**

Hello! Thank you all for reviewing! You are so totally awesome! I will give acknowledgements after the story. (If you reviewed after this chapter was posted, I thank you too! I just can't tell you in the story. Sorry!)

On to it then!

"Okay, now let's figure this out," Cyborg joined Raven, Beast Boy and Robin in front of the computer, "let's see what this 'Lauren' did." Starfire was sitting on a bench on the other side of the room.

"Hey, Star," Robin came over to the bench and sat down next to Starfire, "What's wrong?"

Starfire sighed, "I do not think that Lauren has done anything to deserve to be in the cell. She said she had done nothing wrong."

"Well, Star, she might be lying. Criminals do that."

"I think she's Terra." Beast Boy was talking to Cyborg, "She looks exactly like her! We should greet her!"

"As much as I hate to say it, man," Cyborg bowed his head "Terra is a qualified criminal, as much as Slade is. If she is Terra, we will still have to take her to jail."

"We have results," Raven said, and the rest of the Titans hurried across the room to see.

"I can't believe it."

"The girl really is Terra."

"We can't wait any longer then," Ravens voice snapped the Titians back into focus. "We have to go get her."

"As much as I don't want to, I agree with Raven," Robin shoulders drooped, "we have to take her downtown."

Lauren was sitting in the back of the cell, scared out of her living mind.

_What will they do with me?_

_Where will I go?_

_Will they kill me?_

_Will the sentence me to lifelong jail time?_

_How will I ever find Terra if I'm in jail?_

Her voice rang in her head particularly the last one. How _would_ she find Terra if she was stuck in jail? Images of Terra came into her mind. Terra saving her from spiders, Terra and her trick-or-treating, Terra smiling and laughing at a good joke.

The door slowly creaked open, and Lauren withdrew into a little ball, dreading what they would say.

"Terra," A male voice filled the room, "we will have to-"

Lauren boiled over with anger. There they were, treating her like a criminal when she did nothing wrong, calling her Terra, and sending her downtown. As the Elemental Twin of Sky, she would not put up with this! (Usually, she didn't refer to herself as the elemental twin. Just, sometimes, it was good to be reminded)

"For the last time, I AM NOT TERRA!" Lauren forgot all her fears, and just her anger was there, "I AM LAUREN CARMEN MARKSON, THE ELEMENTEL TWIN OF SKY! I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG, AND YOU ARE NOT TAKING ME ANYWHERE!

"Terra…"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I AM HERE TO ASK YOU ABOUT TERRA. WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS MY SISTER?"

She took a breath. They would know exactly what she had been through the past month.

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE I'VE BEEN? I'VE BEEN IN A BLOODY CAVE ALL MONTH, LIVING IN THE DARK, WITH A FLISHLIGHT WITH BARLY ANY BLOODY BATTERIES, AND WORSE, WITHOUT MY SISTER! I BLOKED THE ENTRYWAY WITH BLOODY ROCKS SO NO ONE COULD HERT ME! I HAVE BEEN WAITING, WAITING FOR A MESSAGE, A LETTER, A SINGLE BLOODY SIGHN THAT SHE STILL KNEW I EXISTED! WHAT DO I GET? I COME TO ASK THE BLOODY TEEN TITANS WHERE IN THE WORLD SHE IS, AND WHERE I CAN FIND HER, AND THEY TREAT ME LIKE A BLOODY CRIMINAL."

Wind blew around her, which happened whenever she was angry. (Another sigh was she used 'bloody' in her sentences a lot) She looked at the Titans with pure anger.

I HAVE DONE NOTHING THAT SHOULD PUT ME HERE! UNLESS TRYING TO FIND BLOODY LOST SISTERS THAT YOU CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT SUDDENLY BECAME ILEGAL WHILE I WAS THE CAVE, I DID NOTHING BLOODY WRONG!"

Lauren slumped against the cave, breathing hard, suddenly aware that she had yelled at the Teen Titans. She was so in trouble.

"So, if your not Terra, who are you?"

Lauren breathed in and out, trying to control your emotions

"I told you, I am Lauren Carmen Markson. I am from Narasville."

"Cyborg," Robin faced the man with glowing blue body parts.

"Hey, we've actually got something."

"I know you have something," Lauren had forgotten all of her shyness. She didn't know quite how, but she wasn't shy any more. Why should an Elemental Twin be shy around strangers? "I don't lie."

The rest of the Titans ignored her, but a girl with red hair and a purple outfit smiled.

"Lauren Markson," Beast Boy read over Cyborgs shoulder, "Daughter of Wyne Markson and Betty Markson, twin sister of Terra Markson. Favorite color: lavender and pink, Favorite food: bubble gum, Scared of: bugs, spiders, lizards, the dark, heights, and loosing her sister, Terra."

"Well, then," Robin looked directly at her, "I'm sorry the way we treated you. I guess scenes Terra's your sister and she is in our criminal bank, we immediately jumped to…"

"That's okay," Lauren smiled "I understand that you have to be cautious."

"Is there anything we can do to show our regret?" The red haired girl spoke this time.

"Well, I would like to get out of this cell first. Second, I want to know where Terra is."

The Titans lead Lauren out of the cave, and then they all sat down on the couch.

"First, what happened sense the scorpion? Second, where I can find her."

The Titians looked at each other, then they began their story.

"So, my dream was true." Lauren whispered.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy couldn't help but feel sorry for her, she had been through a lot.

Lauren gulped "I had a dream that I was walking down a tunnel, and I saw Terra, but she was in stone."

"Yes," Robin said, "your dream was true."

"Is there any way we can reverse the effect?

Robin shook his head "Not that we know of."

Lauren stood up "Take me to her.

Dear Readers,

I am sorry it is not as long, but it is none the least good, no?

Anyway, to my reviewers. Big, shiny cookies to you!

(I will do the reviewers for my first couple chapters, too)

Starting for the first chapter:

Terra: Thank you! I'm glad that you like it. Keep on reading!

: Thanks. I'm glad you think it is cute. I checked out Reggie Tuesday, you're right, totally awesome!

Chapter two:

HER NAME IT TERRA: Thank you so much for telling me that! I feel like such an idiot! Hits self with rubber ducky.

Chapter three:

Hermionieandterras-twin16: Thank you for the plot comment. You really like it? Okay is right there with good, witch is under great!

Teentitanstruefriend: I'm so glad you like it. I try to update as quickly as I can, but I've been slacking, grrr.

To all these reviewers, again, THANK YOU!


	5. Not Lost, In Your Heart

**Chapter Five: Not Lost, In Your Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Yay me!**

Dear Readers,

Hello! It is I, Sassy Actress! Again, thank you for reviewing. Every review I get brings a tear of joy to my eye! Cookies will be given at the end of the chapter!

This chapter might be a horrible cliché, if so, please tell me!

Let us ride our mouse-pad to the great unknown!

Lauren was walking down a tunnel with the Teen Titans, the same tunnel, in fact, that was in her dream. They had been walking for what seemed like her hours, but her watch said 30 min.

They were walking in tune with each other, so it made one rhythm: _tap tap, tap, tap_. And except from the _clunk_ (AN: that's clunk, not dunk, okay?) of Cyborg, it was never broken. Noises such as these creped Lauren out.

"We're here." Robin said, coming to a complete stop. Lauren was at the end of the line, and couldn't see Terra from there. And for one second, she didn't want to.

Lauren swallowed, took a deep breath, and walked to the begging of the line.

"Terra."

It was just like in her dream. Terra was with her hands up, hair flying, just like it did when she was using her powers in extreme mode.

Lauren flung herself onto Terra, sobbing.

"TERRA!"(This is not a happy all caps and multiple ! This is a yelling in pain all caps and multiple !)

Lauren looked at Terra, and memorized every detail of her. Her face, her backpack, her belt loops, everything.

Hey, what was that? Lauren saw a piece of paper rolled up in the belt loop. Lauren pulled it out, and this is what it said:

_Lauren,_

_Yusayyut yuhese yuwords:_

_Yutheyut yuwinsyuo yufyulif yueyuliv yueyunow yuandyuf yuever_

_Yuimyuso yurryyuy yuouyuha yudyuto yugoyu yuthroug yuhyuthi yus._

_Yulove_

_Terra _

This was a code Terra and Lauren had made up when they where younger. It was actually quite simple. If you took out all of the yu's that were by together, you got this:

_Lauren._

_Saythesewords,_

_Thetwinsoflifelivenowandforever_

_Imsorryyouhadtogothroughthis_

_Love_

_Terra_

You made them into reasonable words, and you got this:

_Lauren,_

_Say these words,_

_The twins of life live now and forever_

_I'm sorry you had to go through this_

_Love_

_Terra_

Lauren sighed, "If you say so, Terra."

Beast Boy looked at the paper "she said what?"

She backed away from Terra, lifted her head up, and shouted the words.

"The twins of life live now and forever."

Nothing happened. Lauren hung her head.

But then something happened.

The ground began to shake violently. The wind sped up, and soon it was blowing 50mph. The titans grabbed onto rocks to steady themselves, but Lauren was able to withstand up to 100mph (it was an extra bonus of being able to control the wind).

A wispy voice filled the cave:

"_Lauren"_

"Terra?"

"_Yes. Lauren, I'm stuck in rock."_

" I know, Terra, is there a way to reverse it?"

"_There is one way, but it is really hard."_

"What is it, I'll do anything!"

"_You must go to Leap City, go to dock 11, and face whatever is waiting there. Then, get a stone that is half yellow and half purple. Come back here, crack the stone open, by yourself, and I will be out of here."_

(Get it, jump city, leap city, yah, I know I'm hilarious)

"I'll do it."

"_Lauren, don't. There is not a 100 chance that you will come back alive_"

Lauren shuttered. Did she really want to do this?

Yes.

Yes she did.

"Don't worry, Terra, I'll be fine."

"We'll insure that."

Beast Boy had spoken.

Robin looked at him with his why-did-you-do-something-drastic-without-telling-me look, but then he nodded.

"Yes, we'll make sure of it."

"_Thank you. I'm leaving now. I don't have enough power to stay much longer."_

Lauren felt a tear go sown her cheek. She couldn't let go of Terra again, after so long without her.

"Don't leave me, Terra!"

"_Lauren, I'm not lost, I'm in your heart."_

The voice faded completely.

Lauren fell on her hands and knees. She could do this, she could be brave.

"I won't let you down, Terra."

She stood up, head held high.

"Not again."

He he! I'll leave that there. I know it is a little short, but it seemed like a good place to end, you know? Sorry, I'll make it linger next time! Promise!

Now, cookies to my reviewers:

(I'll thank all the new reviewers, for all the chapters!)

Chapter three:

Reggie Tuesday: Ah! So are you the anonymous that suggested Reggie Tuesday. Are you? I'm unsure!

I reviewed the one for Beast Boy and his past. It was on 4-11-05, about too nice Raven? That's mine!

Any way, I am so flattered that you are putting this on your faves. Thank you!

Chapter four:

Teentitanstruefriend: Thanks; hope this is up to your standards! Tried to watch my spelling. I owe it all to

Spell check!

I'm sorry if I don't mention you here. Even if I can't thank you personally, you are still the best!


	6. On the Road Again

**Chapter Six: On the Road Again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans do not belong to me. Teen Titans are not in not in my possession. The Teen Titans… well, you get the picture!**

Dear Readers,

I can't thank you enough for reviewing. I think you can guess where my thank-you to all will be!

I'm sorry this is late; I was doing so well for a while…

So, I guess you want your story now.

Lauren gathered up some of her stuff in her turquoise blue felt purse. The purse was, of course, turquoise blue felt, and pulled together with white thread. The purse was fairly big, but not very big. In between, you know? Lauren had changed out of her kakis and purple tank, the fabric was itchy. She now had a spaghetti strap turquoise tank and light jeans with a white hoodie.

It had been a week sense the meeting of Terra in the cave, and where going to leave for Leap City the next day. Lauren liked to plan ahead, so she was packing now. The trip to Leap City didn't need a big messenger bag full of stuff, so Lauren had picked out her largest purse instead.

The Titans had let her sleep in Terra's room, sense no one used it anymore. Terra's style was totally different then Lauren's, so the room was completely different then if Lauren was to decorate it.

Take the dresser, for example. Lauren would of put a jewelry box, nail polish, a cute stuffed animal (problem a kitten, bunny, or puppy), and a picture of Terra and herself. Terra had it with different rock samples with different colored stickers on them, her Teen Titans badge, a brush, and a picture of herself and Lauren. That was the only thing the same about them.

There was a quiet nock on the door.

"Come in!" Lauren said, looking at her portable brush and her regular one, trying to decide witch one to take.

Starfire walked in, gazing at the walls.

"Oh, hi Starfire." Lauren smiled at Starfire, Starfile smiled back.

Starfire came and sat down on Terra's bed. (I had trouble with this sentence. I it is really Terra's bed, but Lauren is sleeping in it. I put Terra's bed because my new favorite letter is T. It was L). Her eyes wandered around the room again, and then looked solemnly at Lauren.

Lauren desisted on the real one. "So," she placed the brush in her purse and faced Starfire, "what brings you to Terra's and my room."

"I'm sorry about what happened to your sister," she shook her head, "It was hard for us because she was our friend, but it must be harder for you, being her sister."

Lauren sighed, "I'm sorry, too." She looked at her shoes, "in fact, I'm heart broken. But I know that I have to do this, keep on going, no matter how much it hurts. I'm not sure that I can, but I will try."

Starfire, looked at Lauren, "You sound just like Terra."

Lauren laughed, "I am as far as you can be from Terra. In fact, if she wasn't my identical twin, you could never guess we where related. I just know what I have to do, and I try my hardest to do it. My hardest is never enough, though," she squinted, tying to hold back tears "I'll never be able to save her. It wasn't before, it won't be ever!" She started bawling

Starfire put an arm around Lauren (you know, the way you comfort a friend?) and said, "You'll be able to. You are related to Lauren, yes? You can. Robin once told me that doubt is man's greatest weakness. Even though it is men, I'm sure it applies to women, too. He also said that you can do anything if you believe. Your situation is a perfect example of that. You can do it if you think you can"

She smiled. "The Titans want to talk to you in the living room. Are you ready?"

"Yeh, almost."

Starfire smiled and left. She closed the door on her way out.

"Well," Lauren said once the door was fully closed, "she probably thinks I'm the biggest wimp in the world. Most likely I am, but a I would like to have a good image with superhero's."

She looked in her purse and made sure she had everything. She did. Well, almost everything.

From a deep pocket in her messenger bag, she got a Swiss army knife. She had desisted last night that it would be good to bring it. She had packed it in her messenger bag in the first place for getting soup cans open. Now, she was sure it would serve a much different role. The thing waiting at dock 11 seemed to be really tough, so a Swiss army knife would be necessary. But hopefully not used.

As soon as everything was ready, she went down to the living room, all the Titans were whispering quietly on the couch, but as soon as Lauren entered the room, they stopped.

"Um, Hi! Sorry I took a while; I was packing for Leap City.

"That's okay." Robin, said

There was silence for a second. Lauren bit the side of her cheek. She did that when she was nervous.

"So, what did you want me for?" the Titans never really went out of their way to talk to her. Just Starefire.

"We have never seen what you can do," Robin said frankly, "we want to know if your powers are like Terra's or not."

"Okay," said Lauren. To tell you the truth, she didn't even know what she could do. _Oh well_ she shrugged; _I guess I'll find out now._

They all headed out to the course. Lauren didn't see anything that looked like a practice course, but there must have been some hidden meaning.

"Lauren, stand right there," Beast Boy, pointed to the red X on the ground. Lauren took off her hoodie and folded it around her purse, and places it all gingerly on the ground by the panels that the Teen Titans sat at. Then she stood directly on the X.

"Ready, set, go!"

Right on cue, giant metal bars sprouted out of the ground.

_Now what? Will they stare at me to death?_

Then, flying disks sped out of the mouths.

_Well, that explains my later question_.

The disks flew at her at high speed. She dodged (back at Narasville, she and Terra were best at doge ball their school. Put them together and they were unbeatable.) And blew a strong wind current at them, blowing off their tops so that it stopped shooting disks.

She assumed that she had to go to the line that said finish on it, so she started running.

Then, those giant gateways that go up and down randomly sprouted up in the same fashion as the shooter things.

Lauren had a good rhythm, do she just listened for the pattern. Up, down. Up up down. up down, down up. Up, down. Up up down…

Keeping the pattern in her head, the moved through them easily.

_This is way too easy._

She was getting closer to the finish line, when suddenly, the ground beneath her disappeared.

She was falling, the wind rushing trough her hair.

_What should I do?_

Lauren was fresh out of ideas. At the bottom was a pool of water, and Lauren was terrified of large bodies of water.

Finally, that sensible voice in the back of her head kicked in.

_Girl, can you fly or not?_

_Oh, right._

She floated up out of the ditch, and then landed on the ground. She was super close to the finish line now, so she ran.

Then, when she was about two yards from the line, a massive swarm of robots came. She tried flying over them, they could fly too. She tried a wind current. It blew them off track a little, but they kept on coming.

_Think…think…think… got it!_

She made a colossal cloud over all the robots, and then a rainstorm started. Sense they were robots, they fried.

Lauren flew gracefully over the static mess, and landed on the finish line.

The Titans started clapping, and Lauren did an overdone bow.

(I'm sorry, that really sucked. Try to imagine it. I'm horrible with action sense.)

"Well done, friend!" Starfire clapped her ands and floated with glee. "That was marvelous!"

"Good, Lauren." Robin said. "But I'm still kind of unsure what you can do."

"I control the sky and wind. Weather, really. And withstanding wind. And flying." She shrugged. "That's it, really."

They all went back inside. It seemed like after you made the crash course, you where officially an unofficial member of the Teen Titans. They treated her like they treated Terra, a friend.

At the end of the day Lauren changed into her flannel PJ's and brushed her teeth. Just before she got into bed, she walked over the dresser and looked at the picture. It was of Terra and Lauren on the swings. Lauren was pushing both of them with wind, so they were going really high. Lauren smiled. She looked just like the Lauren in the photo. Shy, quiet, but fun loving and caring.

She flopped onto the bed and listened to the waves of the ocean (you could hear it form the tower.

"On the road again, I can't wait to get on the road again."

That's all! I'm going to be bad and stop there, yay me!

Now, to my reviewers, I love you all!

Chapter one:

Serve the Abbalah: as for your first statement, if you hat OC's, why did you read my story? Ah, well. Next time I make a story just for you (this is not it) and not for the 500 (I don't know exactly how much) other people that like OC's, I will be sure not to put any in!

For your second statement, we can compromise! She has a brother AND a twin sister! Happy?

Chapter Four:

Reggie Tuesday: Thank you! I'm only here to help!

Chapter Five:

Reggie Tuesday: those darn trumpets never leave a person alone, do they?

Teen Titan True Friend: thanks! I do to!

Hermione and Terra's Twin 16: Yay! Does odd dance

Even if you are not mentioned here, cookies to you for reading and (maybe) reviewing. If you are reading and not reviewing, please do so. Please?


	7. Icicle

**Chapter Seven: Icicle **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, though, you couldn't tell because I love it the way it is!**

Hello! I just want to say sorry to teentitanstruefriend for us both having the same idea for Terra's sister, Lauren! Great minds think alike, don't they?

I've been slaking on this story, I admit. I couldn't find the vibe for a little while, but then it suddenly hit me! I got so into this chapter! I know, my chapters are not the longest in the world, but I hope you enjoy them anyway!

I'm not sure how many more chapters I can milk out of this fic, but I hope you will accept it with its not very much chapter's glory.

Let's go!

Lauren had woken up, and was lying in a dreaming state. The clock read 7:00; it was almost time for Lauren to wake up. On weekends, she woke up at 7:30.

"Lauren, time to get up," The voice of Robin filled her room. Lauren shot up, eyes opened wide.

Lauren saw Robins face appear on her mirror.

Lauren looked at her mirror "How… how can you appear on my mirror?"

"Let's not get into the Towers technology-"

"Built by me," Cyborg's head appeared with Robin's.

"Yes, Cyborg, we know. Anyway, Lauren, you have to come down the living room, we want to leave for Leap City in half an hour."

"Right, right," Lauren hurriedly got out of bed, "I'll be right down."

Robin nodded and his image disappeared from her mirror.

"Weird tower," Lauren mumbled as she got her tank and jeans out of her dresser.

After about ten minutes, Lauren was ready, with her hair pulled back into a high ponytail (unlike regular cartoon characters, Lauren changes her hair style about every day) and her turquoise purse in hand; she took the elevator to the living room.

"Hi! I'm sorry, I usually sleep in till 7:30 on weekends," Lauren blushed, "I didn't realize that superhero's woke up early on Saturday and Sunday!"

"That's fine, Lauren," Starefire said, "You are not accustomed to life in the Tower. We understand."

With just a bit more talking and planning, they all filed into the T-car. With one small problem.

"Yall, we found a problem," Cyborg said as they opened the doors, "the T-car is built to hold five, and we got six."

"That's all right," Lauren said. She didn't want to be of any burden to the Titans, "I'll fly behind the car."

"There is no need to fear, Beast Boy is hare," Beast Boy said. He quickly morphed into a ferret, and then sat on the headrest of Ravens seat.

"This will not be a pleasant ride for a certain ferret," Raven mumbled, as she got into her seat, "not pleasant at all."

_This is a weird group_ Lauren thought. Ah, well. This was probably normal to them.

Once they had all filed in (and Beat Boy moved to Starefire's headrest) Cyborg started the car and it zoomed off.

They had been driving for about five minutes when they heard a _crunch_ on the top of the roof,

"What was that?" Lauren said, panicked. She had never faced a villain hands on before. She fought on the sidelines, mostly. Terra had done all of the hands on stuff.

Cyborg sharply turned the car, but that didn't take the villain off of it. Cyborg pulled into the off lane and they all got out of the car.

On the roof stood a girl with long, raven black hair and ice blue eyes. She wore a suit similar to the one Terra had worn back when she was his apprentice, except the shoulder pads where white and the suit was ice blue.

"Teen Titans," they girl said with a sneer in her voice, "Oh," she looked right into Laurens eyes, "who is this? A tag along? No matter, the more the people the more the pain."

"Uh, Do we know you?" Beast Boy said

"Who are you?" Cyborg questioned her.

The girl smirked, "Your worst nightmare."

"Please," Lauren found herself saying, "That is so old."

The Titans stared at Lauren in shock. Lauren would have stared at herself at that moment, but that is physically impossible. What had gotten into her? She never said things like that!

The girl pierced her with her ice blue eyes, "Call me Icicle. You won't need to know that, though, because you'll be the first to go. And to make sure you don't get in the way." She turned to the Titans and sprinkled powder on them. In a few minutes, they were frozen solid.

Turned back to Lauren and leaped cat like towards her. Lauren dodged, but slightly preoccupied.

"Have I seen you before?" Lauren said as she dodged a kick

"Only in your nightmares."

"Why are you even going after me?" Lauren tried to doge a punch, but it hit her square in the chin, "They are what you want!"

"I need a warm up," Icicle said smoothly, throwing punches and kicks like she was made of water, "You are my kind of punching bag."

"Hey!" Lauren said, crouching down and pulling one of her legs," I'm no one's punching bag!"

Icicle fell down, but quickly got up "Get used to it!"

Lauren continued to doge. She was never good at fighting, but she had taken self-defense classes.

Icicle bent, did a spinning kick witch knocked Lauren over.

_That will hurt in the morning_ Lauren thought as her butt made contact with the ground.

Icicle yawned think I'll end this for you. I'm slightly board."

She threw sharp stars at Lauren. One hit Lauren on the shoulder.

"Oh," Lauren said, checking the wound. It was deep. "Feel like breaking the rules? I'll do the same." She blew wind into Icicle, making her almost fall off the edge.

"You can control the wind?" Icicle said in a sort of your-not-good enough-for-the-wind voice.

Now, it was Laurens turn to smirk, "Get used to it," Icicle aimed a punch at Lauren's face.

Lauren grabbed Icicles wrist, and sense they where near the edge, she swung around and let go. Icicle went tumbling over the railing.

Lauren looked over the rim, only to find Icicle clinging onto the edge.

"I meant to get the Titans," Icicle said, "but my master might find you much more interesting."

"Your master?" said Lauren, "who's your master?"

Icicle smirked "If only you new."

She took a tiny disk out of her pocket, and then it grew into a large one. She jumped on it and jetted off into the distance.

Lauren gazed out, looking at where Icicle had been.

"Mumumumumu, Munumino"

Lauren turned around, suddenly remembering where the Teen Titans where.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said in apology, as she raced over. The ice was pretty thick, so Lauren couldn't blow it off. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her Swiss Army knife. She took out the swirly part of it and boarded a hole. After a little while, the ice gave in and cracked into two different pieces.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked. They could've gotten a serious frostbite if they stayed in too long.

"We're fine," Cyborg said, checking everyone with his scanner, "are you?"

Lauren smiled. They where all so nice to her. "I'm fine," she said, but then she remembered her cut, "well, mostly."

She glanced down at her cut. It was bleeding now. Not very seriously, but still bleeding. The red of her blood clashed horribly with the blue of her tank top.

"Friend, you are injured!" said Starfire, flying over to Lauren.

Raven calmly walked over, gave Lauren the once over, and then put her hand on the cut.

"Aserath, Metrione, Sinthos." (I'm sure that is spelled wrong. I don't know how to spell it correctly, so if you do, please tell me!)

Lauren gazed down in wonder. Her wound was completely healed. She didn't know Raven could do that!

"Do you feel fine?"

Lauren was a bit shocked. Raven never used to talk to her directly. Never!

_Oh well, _Lauren shrugged; _there is a first for everything._

"Yes, I'm fine," Lauren, said. Actually, the cut still singed a little bit, but not much. Besides, Starfire already thought her a whip (A/N: Starfire doesn't. Lauren is just being her nervous, paranoid, self), she didn't want Raven to think so too.

Raven nodded and turned back to the Teen Titans, who where all in the car.

"Are you riding of flying?" Beast Boy said out of the open window. Then he snickered. He probably thought his joke was very funny. Personally, Lauren didn't get it.

"I'll be right there!" Lauren shouted. She gazed over the railing and sighed.

"Where have I seen her before?"

_Switching Scenes._

"You have failed me, Ivy. You do not have the Teen Titans DNA."

A voice came out of a corner. The speaker was in shadow, so you couldn't see his face.

"Yes, Master," Icicle bowed, "I'm sorry. But, I think I have found something more interesting for you."

The screen behind her flickered then came an image that said security camera on it. It seemed that Icicle had tapped into the security camera so whoever her master was could see.

The camera showed Icicle and Lauren fighting on the side lane. Icicle was throwing hits, Lauren was dodging them.

"Good, Ivy," the man in the corner said, "You have done well. Who is that you're fighting?"

"I'm not sure," Icicle confessed, "but she can control the wind."

Icicle said this right when Lauren blew a current of wind at her.

The man pressed a few buttons on his remote control, so that a file of Lauren came up.

The man nodded, and then leaned forward in his chair.

He was wearing a mask. Half of it was brown, and half of it was black.

"Good, Ivy," Slade said.

Ha! I'll stop there. I'm sorry this took so long to get up on but it has to be my longest, no? Now, to the reviewers. Thank you so much!

Teentitanstruefriend: Thanks! I like OC's too! I guess that is why I created Lauren!

Hermionieandterras-twin16: thank you, thank you! (Does an overdone bow).

Mayura: Wow, a new reviewer! I am flattered! To think that my first story go onto favorites list!

That's all! Thank you so much for reviewing and, if you are not mentioned here and you reviewed, I love you anyway! Snap, I have to go. I have musical theater class.

Thanks! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!

See Ya!

Sassy Actress


	8. Dock 11

**Chapter Eight: Dock 11 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I thought you new that by now!**

Hi all! I AM SO SORRY! I have been very busy and have not updated in like, months! I couldn't feel the vibe, and I need vibes to write stories. But I assure you; I will get this chapter done if I want to or not (an I really don't want to.)

Lets go!

The t-car sped across the highway, smoothly getting into lanes and avoiding traffic. Lauren had never seen such a good driver (and car).

They got off the ramp and turned right.

So, this is Leap City.

To tell you the truth, it wasn't much to jump (or should I say, Leap?) about. It was just your average city, with shops, hotels, restaurants, the works. In fact, it was just like Jump City. The thing that set them apart was Leap City was a bit bigger.

They all got out of the t-car. Cyborg looked it over, top to bottom.

"That jump Icicle made really made a dent. 100 more miles and she'll need serious repairing instead of minor ones like she needs now. No more riding for today."

"So, what should we do?" Lauren turned towards Robin, "witch way is the docks?"

Robin looked around with his arms crossed.

He sighed, "I don't know."

"Hu?" Lauren said. She thought the Teen Titans knew everything.

Raven looked at her, "We've never been to Leap city before. This is new to us."

"I would be," Cyborg chimed in, "if you didn't have a robot that has the maps and coordinates to every city in the continent."

They all crowded around Cyborgs arm. The blue lights flashed and swirled like dancing, and Lauren got transfixed in it for a moment. Luckily, no one saw her, for they were all gazing at his arm.

"The docs are on the other side of the city," Beat Boy said, "Woh, man, this city is huge!"

Starefire floated above his shoulder so she could see, "Yes, friend," she said, "dock 11 is on the other side of town."

They all looked at each other.

Cyborg jumped in, "Oh, no, we are not taking the t-car! I told you already; it will not run. It needs to rest! And even if it does manage to make it there, the thing in dock 11 might take it, or wreck it, or eat it or something. We are not, and that's final."

"I guess we'll have to fly," Lauren said, turning to face them.

"I was about to say that," said Robin in a slightly annoyed voice. I guess he didn't like people bossing other people around other then himself. Lauren understood that. She wasn't like it, but she slightly understood.

They all got prepared to fly. Starfire summed her alien abilities, Beast Boy turned into a hawk, Raven muttered 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' (oh, yeah, I spelled it right! I would like to thank Mayura and Reggie Tuesday for sending that in), Lauren sent a gust of wind, Starfire grabbed onto Robin and Beast Boy grabbed Cyborg with his claws.

Once they were all prepared, they set off, Cyborg in the front with Beast Boy, yelling them the directions

"Right, left, sharp right, straight, right, no, left!"

It was all very confusing.

Finally, they reached dock 11. It looked like all the docks, grey and big. This one seemed a bit larger and a bit darker, but that was it.

One they got within walking range, they landed. There was a lot of confusion because Lauren wasn't spotless with her landings, so she bumped into Starfire, who bumped into Beast Boy, who dropped Cyborg. Then Lauren narrowly missed him on the ground. Finally, they all landed, safe and sound (except for Cyborg, one of his wires fried. It wasn't an important on, it controlled the way he snored, witch wasn't all that needed in a time like this) and stared at dock 11.

For a strange reason, dock 11 looked a lot mare scary and a lot more intimidating, now that she was on the ground (you know how it works, things seem a lot worse when you actually face them. For me, it is the miles we run in P.E. MAY THEY DIE AND SUFFER! Come to think of it, I would love it if P.E. would die and suffer. That would save me from a whole lot of dying and a whole lot of suffering. Anyway, back to the story). Lauren took a deep breath and faced the Titans.

"So, who wants to go in first?"

The Teen Titans looked at each other, then looked at her.

"I guess I will."

She turned to the door and stared at it. Then, she took and even deeper breath and opened the door.

(A/N: if it was a normal world, I would be evil and stop there. But sense you guys wanted so long for this, I'll take chapter eight and combine it with what was chapter nine.)

The doors creaked slowly open, and a musty smell came out. The inside was dark, and looked unused. There were no boats, fishing gear, or any actual fish (thank goodness). It was just empty and dark.

The rest of the Teen Titans came and Cyborg pushed them aside.

"Let me do a scan," he said.

His usual blue light scanned the room, stopping here and there, but mostly went at a steady pace.

Cyborg checked the results, "Nothing much. Our enemy can't be all that large."

Lauren breathed a sigh of relief. At least they wont be fighting anything big.

Then, out of the shadows, a cool, female voice sounded across the empty room.

"Hello, sister."

Lauren spun around, and there, standing there, was Terra.

"Terra!" Lauren said as she raced toward her.

"Get off me, you whip," Terra said, pushing her away.

"Terra," Lauren said, hitting the ground.

"I'm sick of you," Terra said, as she circled her, "I have come here to get rid of you for good, and get rid of a big pain. Why did you think I didn't contact you? I wanted to forget you, push you out of my mind. Now, you come back to bother me. I'll get rid of you for good."

Terra jumped toward Lauren who rolled over and got on her feet.

"What do you mean, Terra? You don't like me?"

Terra smirked "I never liked you. Did you know I'm an excellent actress? I was waiting for just the right time. Now is it."

Terra came toward her, arms raised.

"You will not hurt Lauren."

Neither Terra nor Lauren new who shouted that, and Lauren got the impression that she didn't really care. Without even looking at them, Terra enclosed them in a stone cage.

"Aw, man not again," Beast Boy, complained, "I hate sitting on the sidelines."

Terra and Lauren began to fight

(A/N: I will not torture you with another battle scene. This is all you imagining it. Imagine, imagine!)

Lauren was not able to bring herself to punch or kick Terra. She just blocked and dodged in a dream state.

She couldn't get those words out of her head:

_Get off me you wimp_

_I've come to get rid of you_

_I'm sick of you_

_You're just a big pain_

_I never liked you_

_Never liked you_

Laurens eyes swelled with tears.

With her blurred vision, she dodged. And stared at Terra. Her blond hair flying, mouth twisted into a smirk, her hazel eyes-

_Wait,_ Lauren thought _Terra has blue eyes, not hazel eyes_.

Lauren got closer to Terra. Why, she wasn't Terra at all.

Lauren took up all her strength and punched her.

The image slightly dulled, then shattered.

Were the image used to be was a stone. Half was yellow and half was purple.

"Lauren, look-"

Lauren didn't hear the rest of it, she was knocked out cold.

Ha! I'll stop THERE! You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out shat happened to Lauren! Ha ha!

Now, to my reviewers. Kudos and shiny cookie buffet you!

Mayura: Yes, I tried to make Icicle cool, but failed miserably, didn't I?

Mayura: Thanks for letting me know. I NEVER new how to spell Ravens words, so thanks!

Reggie Tuesday: No, not a million. Only two, including you.

If you reviewed after this was posted, I love you anyway! This chapter is finally posted, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. That's it!

See ya! (Will get next chapter up soon, promise!)

Sassy Actress


	9. The Second Apprentice

**Chapter Nine: The Second Apprentice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans (duh).**

Hi! Nothing to report, kudos for reviewing! I have to say sorry to teentitantruefriend for acting like a paranoid prat. Forgive and forget? I'll try not to make you wait anymore, so here it is!

Lauren's eyes fluttered open, and she glanced down. Everything about her was the same; no one had cut anything off or mutated anything. That was a relief.

_Elemental rule #26: If you look okay, you are okay._

She stared at her surroundings. She was in a square room that was white. No, really, EVERYTHING was white. She was the only burst of color. The room was bright, but she couldn't see any lights. It was a cube; a giant, white, cube.

Lauren stood up, and walked around the room. It wasn't the roomiest in the world, but it wasn't tiny ether.

"Hello, Lauren."

Lauren spun around, and met face to face with Slade.

"How… did you get here?" Lauren's voice trembled. She was quivering with fright.

Slade crossed to the other side of the room, and pulled a lever. The sides of the room went up, to reviled a dark, cold, large warehouse. Lauren quivered again. She felt as unwelcome here as she did in the cube.

"So, Slade said, as a machine brought down two chairs, one in which he sat, "tell me about yourself."

"Um," Lauren said quietly, sitting in one of the chairs. That was a bad idea. Metal arms came out of the armrests and strapped her arms there. Another strap came out of the back, and held her body there. Same with the legs of the chair and Laurens legs. Lauren was trapped.

Slade looked at her, "No matter," haw walked over behind the chair, "I'll be able to know all that soon enough."

He strapped lavender metal stubs to her arms and legs.

The effect was immediate. The room in front of her went black, then unnaturally bright, then normal. But she could see every move. She could see dust moving; hear it fall to the ground. Then, it stopped. She was normal.

Then, she passed out.

_Wow_, Lauren thought, as she felt the cold chair against her cheek, _I passed out twice in one day. Impressive._

She opened her eyes. She was stiff; she must have been gone for a while. She was still in her chair, but her outfit was the same as Terra's, but white and lavender. She assumed it had to do with the metal lavender stubs. They had probably morphed her cloths into their present state.

"Apprentice," Slade's voice came out of nowhere, "Come."

(A/N: I know, so pathetic. I have a lot to learn in the coolness department. That's why Icicle is so pathetic. Please give me tips!)

Lauren rose, surprisingly. She didn't mean to rise from the chair. She meant to not do anything, pretend she was still knocked out. But she couldn't help it. She couldn't control her body.

"Apprentice," the voice came again, "go, and kill the Teen Titans."

"But," at least she could control what she said, "they're my friends. I will not hurt them."

"Do as you are commanded!" Slade said, as Lauren's body made it's way to the door. Lauren didn't want to, she didn't want to fight her friends. But, she had no choice.

(A/N: Gee, aren't you shaking with fear? Did I mention, along with cool bad guy making, I suck on scary things too? It's a wonder why you are reading this fic, truly. I can't do any suspense)

Lauren walked to the door, and saw Icicle there. Lauren was surprised, but then she put two and two together. Slade was her master, and they would destroy the titans together.

"Oh, great," Lauren mumbled under her breath. The last thing she needed was Icicle.

It seemed like Icicle felt the same way, "Just because you're working for my master doesn't mean we have to be best friends. I still don't like you."

Lauren nodded, "I think we feel the same about each other. I don't want to do this. I have no choice."

Icicle shook her head, "why, master. Why make me work with this dramatic good girl?" and with that said, they both left.

(A/N: pathetic, pathetic, pathetic…)

_The Teen Titans Tower:_

"Man," Beast Boy said, "We promised Terra. And we let her down."

"Yeah, we let Terra down," Raven said, "but I think Lauren is the one we should be worried about. Who knows what Icicle, or her master, will do?"

"We should have warned her sooner," Robin said, smacking his fits on the coffee table.

"It's all right, Robin," Starfire said soothingly, "it is not your fault."

"We should have been on alert," Cyborg brought up, "but there is nothing we can do now."

"We have to do something," Raven said, surprising then all with her interest in saving Lauren, "we're her friends. We wouldn't let Terra be taken away if she was in Laurens place. Why should we treat Lauren any different?"

Beast Boy stared at her, "I didn't know you cared about Lauren. I thought you wouldn't like her, because, you know…"

There was silence while Raven stared at him in an unpleasant way, "Yes, Beast Boy, I do know. I know perfectly. That is why I want to save her. Never mind," she said, as Beast Boy put on a confused expression, "you wouldn't understand."

The computer thingy in the corner of the room lit up and started beeping. Robin ran to it, and forgetting their original conversation, everyone else ran to it too.

"Icicle," Robin said in disgust as her profile popped on the screen. "She's heading downtown. Now she's taking a right. Now she's heading… here."

Just as he said those words, Icicle came down from the ceiling, making a giant hole in the roof.

They sprung into action, fighting off Icicle, and Icicle fighting off them. While they were doing that, Lauren flew quietly in. It took a long time, because the whole time she was flying, she was struggling with herself.

She glided down the control panel that controlled the security systems. She was going through the list, looking for one that would destroy the Teen Titans. That was the plan that they hatched outside. Icicle would jump in and keep them busy while Lauren would find a security pattern that would destroy them.

_Flood. No, Beast Boy could swallow them._

_Friends turning agent them. No, they would join together and fight. Stupid Teen Titans. _

_Great,_ Lauren thought, as she herd Slade's voice ringing in her head, _he can even control my thoughts, and my mouth._ She had been trying to yell at the Titans to tell them what they were doing, but her mouth wouldn't open.

_Walls closing in. No, they could just push; Cyborg is too strong for that kind of stuff._

_Pancakes. What?_

_Knockout gas. Yes!_

Typing in the code for the knockout gas, she looked at Icicle and nodded.

"Well, my fond enemies," She said, jumping out of the little group and landing on the counter which Lauren was hiding behind, "I got to jet."

She pulled out her disk thingy, but instead of hopping on it, she snapped her fingers. Lauren flew out from behind the counter, knocking the button with her foot. She grabbed Icicle by the shoulders and flew through the hole they made. Icicle threw her disk over they hole, and then stuck it there with her star disks. They flew off to the other side of town, back to the warehouse they had came from.

"What did Lauren do on the control panel?" Robin said, heading over there.

"Man," Cyborg said as he joined Robin, "she set the knocking gas, and put in the code. We can't stop it."

"She's also put in the lock," Robin said, scrolling through the things she did, "We can't get out of this room. She even put the armor around the tower."

"How did she learn all that?" Beast Boy said, slightly amazed.

"Snooping around, I guess," Cyborg said, braking away from the computer, "just like Terra did. It's no use," he said looking at Robin, "there is nothing we can do."

Beast Boy shook his head, "I knew we shouldn't have trusted her."

"No you didn't," Robin slightly scolded, "none of us did."

"How could she do this to us?" Starfire said, her lip slightly quivering, "How could she betray us? After what happened with Terra? How?"

The tower became silent. It did, until the hissing of the knockout gas was heard.

"We can think about that later," Robin said, "this whole room will be filled with knockout gas in less then ten minutes. And we can't hold our breath. The gas takes days to evaporate."

Raven wandered over to the door, stared at it a bit, and then blew it up.

They all stared at her, and then at the door. Then back at her.

"Well," Raven said, leaving the room, "are you coming or getting knocked out?"

They all ran to the door, then to the elevator. They went to the very bottom floor, and all got into the t- sub. After checking everything, they set off.

They got a fair distance away from the tower, and then landed on the same shore as when Lauren did when she first saw the titans. When she stared her journey.

Ha! I'm DONE!

Now, reviews, thanks so much!

Mayura: Thanks. I don't think of myself as a good writer, but thanks for the compliment! I didn't update soon, but I PROMISE, I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON!

Reggie Tuesday: I didn't think I had a family bond! I don't want to have any Laurenxsomeone relationships or people will get mad. I'm trying to make it neutral!

As for your second comment, sure! Give Icicle some coolness, I am failing miserably. Give her coolness! Give her a good reputation! The fate of the character wrests in your keyboard. (I'm not joking.)

Teentitantruefriend: Thanks! I was a prat (that's a paranoid brat, my own little word!) about the whole Lauren thing. Boo, mean Lauren! She sounds rotten.

I PROMISE I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON! PROMISE!


	10. What are the Elemtal Twins?

**Chapter 10: What are the Elemental Twins?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans! How long will it take to get that through your skull?**

Hi all! I'm planning on this chapter on being very uneventful, so don't expect any action.

They all filed out of the t-sub, looking around the rocks. Robin turned around and stared at the tower. It was covered in metal, in it's armor. They would have to wait about a week until the gas would evaporate. And the t-sub was almost out of gas.

He sighed and pivoted to the Teen Titans, "I guess this will be our home from now on.

They all split up, looking for a place to stay.

Raven flew over the red canyon with ruble littering the bottom. While she flew, she thought.

"_Why do you care about her?"_

Raven shook her head, _why do I care? I should be happy she's gone._

She could never quite figure out how she felt about Lauren. She liked Terra, but she felt like an idiot with her betraying them and she not on to it. She had been a bit reluctant to like Lauren, in case something like Terra did happened. Apparently, she was right.

But she couldn't help but wondering why Lauren did that. She didn't seem like the kind of girl that would go to the dark side. Then again, nether did Terra. Maybe she was seeing this in a wrong perspective. Maybe she should think this whole situation over.

_Okay, I either want to save Lauren or want her die and rot in hell. I liked her, but do I still? Do I still, or have I let go of her completely? Did I even start liking her?_

_I wish there were someone who could sort out my feelings and tell me how I fell about things _Raven thought sadly.

_Snap out of it, Raven, _She shot back at herself, _If you can't figure out your own damn feelings, there is no way anyone else can._

"_Why do you care about her? I thought you didn't like her because, you know…"_

"_Yes, Beast Boy, I do know. I know perfectly. That is why I want to save her. Never mind, you wouldn't understand."_

_You wouldn't, Beast Boy. Even I don't._

She sighed again and flew faster.

Beast Boy went to the right, and found a pretty roomy cave. There was rubble in front of it, and inside a place that already had firewood. He looked around some more. There was a little bed, enough room to fit one person. There were empty soup cans, and some that were full. There were other travel foods, perfect for the titans to eat. And, in the corner, was a flashlight with barely any batteries.

_Flashback_

_Lauren took a breath. They would know exactly where she had been for the last month._

"_DO YOU KNOW WHERE I'VE BEEN? I'VE BEEN IN A BLOODY CAVE ALL MONTH, LIVING IN THE DARK, WITH A FLASHLIGHT WITH BARELY ANY BATTERIES, AND WOSE, WITHOUT MY SISTER! I BLOCKED THE ENTRYWAY WITH BLOODY ROCKS SO NO ONE COULD HURT ME! _

Beast Boy touched the cave, "bloody cave."

He touched the flashlight, "a flashlight without any bloody batteries."

He touched the rocks, "Bloody rocks."

This was the cave that Lauren had lived in for the last month.

"_Beast Boy."_

He turned around, "hu? Who's there?"

"_Beast Boy."_

His head darted from side to side, "who is talking?"

"_It's me, Beast Boy."_

He hesitated, "Terra?"

Terra's image flew out of the nearest rock. She seemed so real. Real enough to be… well… real.

She smiled, _"How you doing, Beast Boy?"_

Beast Boy stared in aw. He didn't know what to say.

Terra smiled. She was acting just like her old self, _"so, you've found the cave that my sister stayed in for a month. Not a very pleasant space, is it?"_

Beast Boy sat on the rock that Terra was sitting on and put his arms around her. Terra leaned into him. They sat there for a while, just feeling the presence of each other.

"_Beast Boy, Lauren has been through so much, I can't stand to watch her suffer. She is used to always having me there to protect her, comfort her, and watch over her. She is trying to be like me, but she can't. Promise me, Beast Boy, promise me that you will watch over her. I love you, and I can count on you. Be me for her. Promise me."_

"Wait," Beast Boy said jerking away, "Lauren betrayed us. Why do you like her? Why are you asking me to watch over her?"

Terra sighed, _"Beast Boy, I thought you'd get it. She didn't want to do that, she had to. Slade is controlling her."_

"Kinda like you and Slade, then?"

"_Yea. Exactly. He is controlling her the same way he was controlling me."_

Beast Boy then remembered Lauren's outfit, and how it was identical to Terra's.

"Wow," He said, feeling slightly foolish, "We were slow."

Terra smiled, _"Yes, You were."_

"Wait a second," Beast Boy shook his head, "when did Slade come into the picture? You destroyed him, remember?"

Terra shook her head, _"Nope. I thought so too. But it takes both of the Elemental Twins to stop him."_

"I still don't get it," Beast Boy said, still confused, "I've heard about the Elemental Twins, but no one has ever told me what it is."

Terra smiled, _"So far, the only people that fully understand it are Lauren and I. And sometimes even we don't get it!" _she laughed, her laughter tinkling like bells.

"_Every century, the goddesses of earth and sky pick a pair of twins to protect the Earth. It just so happened that they picked Lauren and I! The goddess of earth chose me because I was strong willed and outgoing, just like she was. The goddess of sky favored Lauren because she was shy and quiet, but could still take care of herself."_

"_They gave us powers so we could right wrong and protect the world from helleshions _(hell- esh- e- ons)_. Helleshions are evildoers with the power of darkness and are born and raised in the pit of hell. Like that Slade you know? He's more then just mean. He is the leader of the helleshions in your area."_

"_Defeating a helleshion is tricky business. You can't just kill it. You need both of the Elemental Twins. I tried to kill him myself and break the rules. Didn't work. I need to do it with Lauren, and we need to have our necklaces. The stone that we need is more then just to get me out of my present state. They boost our powers to their fullest. Once you brake it, they will morph into an animal that represents us."_

_Beast Boy, if I don't get that jewel, I will fade from this earth. If I am not healed three days from now, my spirit will disappear from earth and there won't be any way to get it back."_

"Why?"

"_The thing Lauren battled at dock 11 was her fears. Laurens fears are what kept me on this earth. Now that it is destroyed I'm fading, and will soon be fully gone."_

She faded from the rock, and soon Beast Boy was holding nothing but air.

Beast Boy leaped up and ran to the titan's camp.

Once he got there he breathlessly told them everything that happened.

"IwaslookingforsomewereforustostayandthenTerraappearedandtoldmeaboutLaurenandSladeandwegotta-"

"Whoa, Beast Boy," Cyborg said from the other side of the fire, "We can't understand a word your sayin'."

Beast Boy caught his breath and told them the entire story.

"That leaves us only one option," Ravens voice floated across the campfire, "we have to go save Lauren if we want Terra alive."

Robin nodded, "We leave tomorrow."

"No!" Beast Boy said, looking more worried then he ever did in his entire life, "We have to save Terra! We only have three days!" and before anyone could say anything, he turned into a bald eagle and flew off.

The titans looked at each other, "Well," Raven said, "We better go with him and make sure he doesn't do anything rash."

"Come on," Cyborg said, "He's not as stupid as he looks."

"But then again, he looks like a retard," Raven replied with one of her bursts of sarcasm.

The titans looked at her.

She shook her head; "I just worried because love can do strange things to people. Beast Boy loves Terra, and he'll do anything to get her back."

She flew off, and soon, the titans followed her.

_Slade's Hideout_

Lauren was in a cell with stone floors and an unpleasant bed. She was sitting on it with her face in her hands.

"Please, Teen Titans. Save Terra before it is too late."

Okay, okay, it isn't the longest in the world, but OH WELL! I hope now you understand the whole Elemental Twin thing, and what about Terra's time? Da da daaaaaaaaaaaaaa! You'll have to read the next chapter and find out!

Now, for review thanks:

Mayura: I cannot thank you for the cappie tips! Those will make my writing so much better. I used one in this chapter, and the others will be there soon!

Jamie: Thanks for Ravens magic words; I'm glad so many people are willing to help a spelling mistake in need!

LittleOneOfDoom: Yep, I was an idiot for spelling it wrong at first. Someone please hit me, (mean looking guy cracks knuckles) he he, just kidding! ;

Mustardlover: Thanks! I like to think of my story as 'cool'

Mustardlover: Yep, spell-check on the Internet, that's my reviewers!


	11. Rescue Mission

**Chapter eleven: Rescue Mission**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans; you should know that by now!**

Aloha! I was planning to have this story be twenty chapters long, but I think I'll only get to about 14 (yes, the story is drawing to a close! So sad…) chapters, maybe less (actually, probably less). So, enjoy it while you can!

Anyway, this chapter is a little weird. There is this thing that Lauren recovers from, but she might recover too quickly. I dunno. Please review and tell me. If she does recover too quickly, I'll redo the chapter. Now, let's go!

Beast Boy zoomed over the sea to where he saw Icicle go, thinking only of getting Terra back. To tell you the truth, he wasn't caring much for Lauren. He was just thinking about Terra.

He got about halfway across the sea when he stopped, he didn't know where in the world he was going.

Breathless and saltwater sprayed, the rest of the Teen Titans caught up with Beast Boy, and giving them a moment to rest, Beast Boy grabbed Robin's communicator and looked through the profiles when he finally found Icicles profile.

He activated the location divice and saw Icicles location beeping on the screen. He zoomed off again.

"I knew he would act weird," Raven mumbled as she saw the eagle swooping over the skies, "Beast Boy you idiot, you can't save her alone!"

They started after Beast Boy, who was speeding across the ocean at 50 mph.

Beast Boy reached shore, and the titans caught up with him.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG! TERRA IS-"

Raven made some dark energy and wrapped it around his head.

"Why don't you yell that a bit louder," Raven hissed, "and let Slade know exactly what we're doing?"

She took the dark energy away, and Beast Boy glared at her. She didn't say anything, though.

"Raven's right," Starfire whispered, "we need the cover of darkness so we can find Lauren and get her out of here."

They crouched down and planned.

_Inside Slade's hide out_

Lauren was pacing in her 'room', and Icicle was following her with her eyes from the other side of the room.

"Lauren."

"What?" Lauren snapped, turning around to face her. She was in no mood for her sarcasm.

Icicle had a mischievous look her eyes, "aw, what's the matter? PMS?"

Lauren glared at her, then shot a current of wind at her. Icicle's fell blew under her and she landed on the ground.

"I hope you have an apology for that," Icicle mumbled

Lauren glared at her again, "Sorry, I'm not planning to apologize because YOU'RE MY DAMN ENEMY."

Icicle shook her head, "definitely PMS."

Just then the Teen Titans busted through the ceiling just as Lauren and Icicle did that day.

Lauren's face lit up at the sight of them. She couldn't believe they had come to save her, after what she had done (what Slade had done, really, but it was her body, so she was taking the blame).

"But… but… but I'm your enemy!" she exclaimed, "Why are you saving me?"

Before the titans could answer, Beast Boy jumped in, "we need to save Terra before her time is up. And to free Terra, we need you."

Lauren looked a little sad after this comment. She thought that they had saved her because they had been worried about her. But she didn't want the titans to think she was selfish and didn't care about Terra, so her smile was back in a flash.

But Raven had seen her frown, "don't worry," she whispered, "Beast Boy is blinded by love. He'll come around eventually."

This puzzled Lauren. Sure, she knew that Beast Boy cared for Terra, but she didn't know he had a thing for her. She thought they were just good _friends_.

But Terra having a boyfriend at her age?

Lauren wasn't sure she would allow it.

_Oh, well,_ she thought, _I'll_ _think about the lovebirds later._

The titans sprung into action. Raven and Beast Boy worked on opening the cell while Robin Cyborg and Starfire blocked the door.

Raven was trying to move the bars apart so Lauren could get through, and Beast Boy was running into the cell over and over again as a gorilla.

Raven rolled her eyes, "you know that won't help any, right?"

Beast Boy didn't answer. Be just kept on banging.

Starfire, Cyborg and Robin waited outside the door. Until they got the mental stubs off of Lauren, she was constantly being watched. They were pushing their luck ass it was.

'There!" Raven said triumphantly. Lauren flew out of the cell and they flew out of the hole they made.

At least, they tried to.

Just as Lauren had started to go out, a red light flashed and a _rrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr_ sound had been unleashed. Bars slid across the hole. They were trapped.

They landed on the ground then looked around. There were no robots, ninjas, or any henchmen of the sort. Who was Slade going to send to defeat them?

"Where are the henchmen?" Starfire asked, "Where are the people to destroy us?"

Just as she said that, Lauren threw a punch.

And that began a fierce battle between Lauren and the Teen Titans. Lauren was trying to hold back, but Slade had too much control over her. She didn't even hesitate. She was fighting the best she ever had. But for all the wrong reasons.

The titans where amazed by Laurens fighting ability. Even though it was five against one, Lauren seemed to be winning.

Every time Lauren began an attack, she would try to pull at the metal stubs. They weren't coming off.

Then Raven got and idea. She made a giant bubble of dark energy and put Lauren inside it. Even though Lauren was screaming and trashing, and trying to blow them away, you could tell that she was smiling and thought Raven's idea was brilliant.

But then, Lauren did something unexpected. She made a whirlwind.

Lauren had never made a whirlwind before. She didn't even know she was able to make a whirlwind. But, apparently, she was.

The whirlwind whirled (yep, miss state the obvious, that's me!) through the room, throwing the titans around like rag dolls. Of course, Raven lost concentration, so Lauren became free of the bubble. No one noticed, but the whirlwind threw the bars of Icicle's cell around too.

Icicle grabbed on to the wall, refusing to be sucked into the whirlwind that Lauren had created. She was amazed by Lauren's power; she was much stronger then herself.

_We could make a great team_ Icicle thought _if she was on the dark side. Even when my master controls her, she still manages to be on the good side. It sickens me._ Finally, Icicle couldn't hang on any longer. She let go of the wall and got sucked into the whirlwind.

While this was all happening, Lauren was fighting against herself. The Lauren-ness ageist the Terra-ness.

She knew this was wrong, but she still did it. _I know this is wrong, but I have no choice. Slade is controlling me, remember_? Then the Terra-ness shot back _yes you do. Slade is controlling you, but you still have power. You can get him out of your nervous system._ _No I can't _the Lauren-ness replied _I can't get rid of him. He's too strong._ _I can't_. The Terra-ness was getting fed up _Yes… you… CAN._

And with that, the whirlwind stopped. Everything was silent, and everyone was looking at Lauren.

The metal things popped off, and Lauren clothes ruptured to normal. She looked at the stubs, then without further ado, crushed them under her feet.

She looked at the titans, smile from ear to ear.

"Let's go save my sister."

Yeh, yeh, not the longest in the world, but I just HAD to end there. It was a PERFECT cliffhanger! And a mighty cool last sentence.

Now, to the Reviews!

Mayura: Thanks for the update. I didn't know that my readers felt that way.

And about the god thing, I did know. I just made a goddess because, hey, who wants to be a girl and a reincarnation of a god? Let's have a show of hands.

Teen titan girl: thanks, I love elemental stuff, I couldn't resist throwing it in.

Hermioneandterras-twin16: Yep, don't you love suspense? Hey, I just realized, you're Terra's twin, and you're reading a story about Terra's twin. That's weird

The chapter is finally up, so yay!


	12. Resurrection

**Chapter twelve: Resurrection**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans don't belong to me… duh.**

Hey, wassup? The title really says is all, resurrection. I thing you'll be able to tell who's getting resurrected. If you don't, I cannot help you.

I'm sorry, this will only be 13 chapters long. I could just kick myself for not making it longer. I probably didn't put enough detail in, so it is a very un-impressive story and a person will say "it says completed but it only has 13 chapters. Oh well it must not be a very good story' and keep on going. Ah well, I hope you will enjoy this and the last chapter.

Teen Titan fans go!

Lauren was flying over the water, happier then ever. She couldn't believe she was free. Free of Slade's control, free of Icicle's sarcasm, just free! She did a back flip to show her happiness. She was in the back, though, so no one saw.

_Okay_ Lauren thought _put aside your happiness for one sec. Time to think about the lovebirds._

Lauren wasn't sure how she felt about Beast Boy and Terra. Terra was bout fourteen, and Lauren thought people should wait until they were fifteen or maybe even sixteen, until they got a boyfriend.

Lauren looked at Beast Boy. Even though he was a falcon, She could tell he was immensely happy. Or maybe falcons naturally looked that way. She didn't know.

_Lauren _she thought to herself _do you honestly think you can tear a person away from what makes them so happy?_

Lauren thought about what Beast Boy had been through. She though about how hard it must have been without her for him. Now he will finally be happy, and Lauren would snatch it away from him? That didn't sound like her at all.

Beast Boy flew across the ocean, zooming over waves and darting around rocks. He ignored Cyborgs complaints. If he wanted Terra back, he would have to live with it.

He couldn't believe Terra was so close to being healed! He had never been happier in his life. Never. He couldn't wait to see her again.

They finally reached the cave, and walked in, Lauren leading. Her heart was pounding and her legs shook, but she held her head high. If there was any time to be like a goddess, it was now.

They reached the statue, and Lauren pulled out the gem. As crazy as it seemed, it had stayed with her, and she hadn't lost it. Everything was going great.

Lauren tried to open it. No go.

It was staying together, and refused to let go of the other side. Lauren pulled and pulled, and she even tried using her wind abilities. It refused to come apart.

After trying to open it for about an hour, Lauren fell to the ground, sobbing. They couldn't save Terra if she didn't get the gem broken in half. What would she do now?

She stood up again, covered in dirt. She looked at the gem, wondering, how would she get it open. She had tried everything, and nothing happened.

_Terra, help me._

Then, a calm, steady voice came from the back of her head. It said _you have tried lots of stuff, but not everything, Lauren. Remember, the twins of life live now and forever._

_I get it _thought Lauren, _Thank you, Terra._

She held the stone in her hand, and then said loud and clear "the twins of life live now and forever."

Then gem rose up from her and suspended in air. The ground shook, and the gem vibrated, then everything was still. Too still to be real.

Then it broke apart.

The cave flooded with light, a pure, white light. Then it became part purple light and half yellow light. The purple light dove into Lauren, and the yellow light careened into Terra.

They both rose up, and Terra's eyes glowed yellow while Lauren's eyes glowed purple. There was a burst of white light, and then they both dropped to the ground. Terra was human again.

Terra stood up, and then helped Lauren up. Once they were both standing, they hugged each other. "You did it," Terra whispered, "You saved me, Lauren."

They broke apart, and then noticed something was different about them.

They were both wearing matching outfits. They were dresses that went down to their ankles, and if they were to spin around it would flare out. The sleeves were long and flared out at the end, and all of the dress sparked as if it was covered in glitter. As you might of guessed, Lauren's was purple and Terra's was yellow.

"_You have done well, goddesses."_

A breezy voice came through the canyon, not unlike Terra's when she was still encased in stone.

Then two figures flew into the canyon, one from the rock and one came from the sky. They both had long blond hair. The titans and Lauren couldn't figure out how long it was exactly, because it flowed behind them, even though there was no wind. They were wearing outfits that matched the ones Terra and Lauren were wearing, but theirs seemed to be even sparklier (A/N: don't you love that word? It's so fun to say! Sparklier, sparklier, sparklier!)

The one wearing the yellow dress said, _"Yo, what's up?"_

"_Marble," _The one in the purple dress whispered, _"We are supposed to act like goddesses."_

Marble shrugged her shoulders, _"who cares? Let's have a show of hands. Raise your hand if you want us to act goddess like."_

Everyone was too astonished to do anything, let alone vote, so Marble just took that.

"_See, Airy, _(pronounced r-e)_, they don't care!"_

Airy shook her head, _"what will I do with you?"_

Marble put her arm around her, _"be with me forever and love me to bits."_

She shook her head again, and then smiled at the titans and Lauren.

"_Children, you have done well, we are quite proud-"_

Marble cut in _"ixnay the oddessnessgay."_

Airy rolled her eye's, _"Okay then, okay. We are super proud of what you have done, how one has looked after the other for so many years, but the other one did something to help her twin when she was in need."_

"_And, of course," _Marble added, _"her friend were ready to help as much as they could."_

"_We just thought you could use a reward," _Marble said, _"you know, we have to do something for our reincarnations."_

"_So,"_ Airy said, obviously exited, _"We want to give you this!"_

Out of their hands came two beautiful necklaces. One went on Lauren's neck. It was a silver chain, and on the chain there was a butterfly charm.

"_For Lauren," _Airy said, _"shy and may seem easily defeated, but can withstand many things. You are like a butterfly."_

"_And for Terra," _Marble said as a different necklace attached itself to her neck, _"Strong, brave, and you let people know it. You are a horse."_

(A/N: Okay, I did the best I could. If you can think of better animals for them, let me know and I'll delete the chapter, change the animals, then put it back up again. Please let me know!)

"_Okay, you got your necklaces," _Marble continued,_ "now go and defeat Slade! You've got the power, you've got the will, now DO IT!"_

The two goddesses disappeared from the cave, and Lauren and Terra stared at each other.

Terra smiled, "Let's go kick some Slade butt."

And they high-fived.

(A/N: okay, I don't know if that's a real word, but you get it, right?)

I'll stop there, yay me!

Okay, okay, it isn't the longest in the world, but it was fun to make all the same. I'm saving my writers cramp for chapter 13, I think you'll guess what will happen!

Now, to the reviewers!

Mustardlover: Sorry, I didn't update that soon. If I see someone on the news eating his or her shoe, I will hit myself.

Mayura: Have you seen Star Wars III? I haven't yet.

I could have made it clearer that Lauren and Terra were reincarnations. Maybe they aren't I just like to think of them like that.

Actually, I never caught on that you were a Raven fan. But I get it now. Raven is awesome, all the way up there with Starfire.

See ya!


	13. Downfall

**Chapter thirteen: Downfall**

**Disclaimer: The last time I will say this in Double Trouble; I do not own Teen Titans.**

The last chapter of Double Trouble. I remember back when I was first beginning this story, I was a bad writer that didn't know a thing about fan fiction. And over time, my knowledge grew and grew and my story got better and better. And I would like to than a couple of my reviewers for letting this happen:

(A/N: If you aren't listed here, don't think I don't like you. I do, these are just some people who have reviewed pretty faithfully)

teentitantruefriend: You were my first signed reviewer, and you always had something encouraging to say.

Hermioneandterras-twin16: Another one of my faithful reviewers. You gave good comments that helped me improve my story. You've been with me all the way from chapter three.

Mayura: MAYURA YOU ARE THE BOMB! Every time you reviewed you gave me something to help my chapters with, and I got countless cool lines from you. Even though you didn't review from day one, YOU ROCK!

Those are all the people I would like to thank. Remember, just because you aren't listed here doesn't mean I don't like you. I love all of my reviewers!

Now enough chit chat. Let's see how this story will turn out!

Lauren was flying over the ocean again, but this time not part of a six-some. Now part of a seven-some.

After the revival of Terra they had gone back to the tower. Lauren had changed into yet another outfit (A/N: Sorry, I just love making outfits for Lauren. I want to be a fashion designer someday. Lauren is good practice. Don't worry; this is the last costume change).

She was wearing a dress that almost went down to her knees. It was lavender with three fourth sleeves. She had a white belt and white boots on, with white fingerless gloves. Her hair was half up half down.

Terra was flying on a rock by Beast Boy. They seemed to be so happy with each other Lauren was leaving them alone. She was just watching them out of the corner of her eye.

They were flying over to Slade's hideout, but to tell you the truth, it wasn't really hidden any more, seeing that they had been to it once before.

Once they got to the hideout, they landed on the ground. Lauren was in the back, so she walked up with Terra to the front. They looked at each other.

"Are you ready, sis?" Terra asked,.

Lauren took a breath, "As ready as I'll ever be. This is the first head helleshion we have ever faced."

"Don't worry," Terra punched Lauren lightly in the arm, "with your perfectionist attitude, you can do anything!"

Lauren smiled, "let's not get into that again."

Terra smiled, "All the same, we can do it. Remember, you aren't alone anymore."

Lauren smiled. Terra was right; she wasn't alone anymore. She had Terra.

And with that, they walked in the building.

Slade's hideout was dark and creepy. Terra shivered as memories of being Slade's apprentice flooded into her. She shook her head and looked at Lauren. She had to make sure Lauren didn't catch on that she was scared. Lauren looked to her as a support, and if she showed that she was scared, she would loose all faith.

_Geez, Terra,_ she thought to herself, _it's like Lauren is younger then you. If someone walked in, they wouldn't be able to tell you guys are the same age._

They creped down the hallway, and Lauren was surprised they went caught. Really, you'd think that bad guys hideouts would be better protected, but it was really easy getting in. Ah, well. The less the security, the easier the job would be for them.

They reached a wall were there was a giant door. The whole wall was a door. _Great_ Lauren thought _you probably need a password or something._ Maybe she was wrong about bad guy security…

"Terra," she whispered, "what should we do?"

Terra walked up to it. She tapped the door, then turned around.

"You know what I always say. If you can't go through, go under."

Lauren smiled. She was starting to get Terra's plan.

They were under the door, about thirty feet under ground. Terra was slowly moving rocks out of their way, to make their plan of going under the door real.

They had gone for about five minutes, the Lauren whispered "I think we are under and out of the door by now."

Terra nodded, "Yep, you should be right." She continued moving rocks, but this time, moving upward.

They finally reached the surface, and as quietly as she could, Terra moved the remaining stone. The two girls creped out of the hole, to find a chair with the back facing to them. Lauren could tell Slade was there. She could just feel it.

Lauren and Terra arranged themselves so their legs were spread about a foot apart and their arms crossed.

"Hello, Slade." Terra said coolly.

Slade turned around in his chair, not looking surprised at all. _How does he do that?_ Lauren wondered.

"My apprentices. What a surprise."

He rose from his chair, but instead of fighting them, he simply pressed a button from the armrest of the chair. Out of the ceiling came a ray, and the ray shot the two girls.

It was the same feeling as getting electrocuted, but at the end Lauren felt very weak. She could hardly stand.

The two girls tumbled onto the ground, the energy to stand sucked out of them. _What should we do? _Lauren sent a telepathic message to Terra. She had lost the energy to speak. Of course, it didn't help much, because there was a lot of magic being used.

_I don't… I don't… _Terra fainted. She was hit with most of the blast, more then Lauren was hit with. Lauren should have known better then to try to talk to her.

_Terra!_ Lauren thought, _oh, crap, what will I do?_

Lauren was surprised with herself. She didn't usually use swear words, even when she though. The only time she used them was when she was dealing with Icicle's sarcasm. She couldn't stand that girl.

She touched her necklace. The goddesses of sky and earth gave it to them as rewards. They said "_you have the power, you have the will, now DO IT!"_

You have the power…

That meant that with these necklaces, they had more power then before. But Lauren didn't have any more power then before. She had been practicing back at the tower, and her power level had been the same.

_Or maybe, _she thought, _I'm looking at this all wrong._

She looked up, trying to see Slade. He wasn't there. He must have gone to the other room, seeing to it that he wasn't needed here. Lauren shook her head, or at least tried to.

Anyway, she had an idea. I might sound crazy, but she thought it might work.

Lauren summoned all of the energy left within her, and stood up. Then she whispered "I… I… I summon… the godd- goddess… of... of sky."

Then she fainted.

Out of the floor came Airy, goddess of sky, _"someone summoned_ _me?"_

She looked around, and then found her sisters and her selves reincarnations. They were both on the floor, fainted because of lack of energy. She smiled, looking at her summoner, _"Now, that won't do, will it?"_

Giving some of her immense power to the two girls, she became slightly weaker. But goddesses have 100x more power then humans, so she was still okay.

The two girls opened their eyes. _What?_ Lauren though, _I… I've never felt so powerful in my life!_

Terra was confused. She had passed out, and now she was feeling stronger then she had ever felt. _What is UP with me today?_

Lauren looked up and found the goddess of sky staring down at her with a softened expression on her face.

"So we can summon with these necklaces."

"_Yep," _the goddess said _"and they give you a power boost. But you have to say 'I call upon the power of the goddess of sky'. Or earth," _she said, looking at Terra, _"and then you'll get our power. Or you can say 'I summon the goddess of sky.' Or earth" _she said looking again at Terra, then she looked back at Lauren _"like you did."_

"_Now, Terra, summon my sisters power. You need to summon us to defeat a helleshion leader. For a regular helleshion, you just need our power and each other. For a plain old bad guy, you can defeat if without the power of us and without each other."_

Terra nodded, "I think I get it. Anyway, I summon the goddess of earth."

Marble flew out of the ground just like her sister did. _"Hey, what did I miss?"_

"_Nothing. Just gave them the tutorial." _Airy reassured her sister.

"_Okay, then. Let's go!" _Marble said excitedly. _"Their first leader, I can't wait!"_

"I think Slade wet over there," Lauren pointed to the other door, "He thought we were finished."

"_Well," _Marble said, _"was he ever wrong."_

"_I think," _Now Airy was talking, _"we should have a grand entrance."_

"_Couldn't agree more, sister," _Marble said as she was doing an odd rolling motion with her hands.

"_Okay, here's what we're going to do," _Airy said as Marble rolled her hands.

And she told them their cool entrance.

(A/N: Okay, you know how good guys always have cool entrances? How do they plan those? That was what I was thinking as I war writing this fic.)

Slade sat on his chair, looking cool, as usual. _That was so easy, _he thought to himself, _just one blast._

"They are now history, and the Teen Titans will soon have their downfall."

Then the door blasted open, and Terra flew in on a rock, "that's what you want to think." She said as she jumped off and the rock flew over the ruble of the door.

"But we are far from." Lauren flew in, did a summersault in the air and landed.

Then the two goddesses came in next _"The Elemental twins won't be defeated so quickly."_ Airy said

"_Unlike you." _Marble said as she flew in.

The two goddesses positioned themselves behind their reincarnations.

At first Slade was shocked by their entrance, but quickly got his cool expression on again.

"My, that was an entrance," he said raising from his chair, "but appearances aren't everything."

He stepped down, just in time to be lifted up and smashed down by Lauren's ability to make other things fly. Then enclosed by a cage of rock from Terra.

The two girls started rolling their hands just like Marble had done before. Once they opened their hands, a blast of purple energy came from Lauren, a blast of yellow from Terra. They intertwined, and then shot Slade right in the heart.

A horrible scream sounded through the room as Slade started to dissolve. He dissolved, and soon there was nothing left but his mask. Terra took it and they left the hideout.

They emerged from the hideout, Terra into the arms of Beast Boy, Lauren just into air. Terra pulled away from Beast Boy and looked at Slade's mask. She broke it in half, and then handed it to Lauren. She broke it in fourths, and then let it float into the ocean. Then both of the girls said together "Good riddance, Slade."

They were all back in the tower, and Lauren had set up a bed on the other side of Terra's room. Lauren had just taken a shower, and now Terra was taking one. Lauren walked to the dresser in her pajamas, her hair still wet and dripping down her back. She looked at the photo of herself and Terra on the swings.

She looked so much different from the photo. At first Lauren couldn't place her finger on it. Her hair was the same length; she was the same age, she hadn't grown all that much, what was different?

Then Lauren realized. It wasn't physical. In the photo, she was shy, quiet, and constantly needed protection.

Now, she was strong, brave, and more outgoing. She didn't need protection; she could live on her own. This journey had changed her, and she was now a different person.

Lauren crossed the room again and lay on her bed. She felt the warmness of the room and heard the water of the shower pounding on the tile. She didn't know what would happen tomorrow, or what she would to, but she at least knew that she could handle it. She could by herself, but she wouldn't have to.

And that is the end of double trouble. At least, the end of this story.

Here's that thing: I don't know about you, but now I'm completely Lauren obsessed. She is my alter ego, and I want to write more about her. But I'm giving you, my reviewers, some input.

I can either:

A) Write a prequel of Double Trouble

B) Write a sequel of Double Trouble

C) Write a sequel and a prequel

D) Don't write anything else about Lauren and get myself writing about other people.

Now, thakies for reviews!

Hermioneandterras-twin16: yeah, I don't want it to be only thirteen chapters, but then again, what can you do?

Teentitans66: I'm glad you'll read the story, and I love the one you are writing. I'm looking forward to some good reading on that fic!

Remember, let me know! PLEASE LET ME KNOW PLESE!

I'm really bad at making decisions by myself, especially major ones, such as this.


End file.
